I Wanna Be
Lyrics Bug (Joey Richter) : I wanna be a Starship Ranger I wanna have the things they've got I could be a Starship Ranger But there's just one little thing they are I'm not All of my life I've pictured them out there Keeping the peace in outer space I may not be up there with 'em But I've got what it takes I've got a hunger and thirst for adventure I wanna travel the galaxy The future is now, so I don't see how The time isn't right for me And I'll admit It's all in my head But who says it can't be real? They may be far away But I can safely say It doesn't change the way I feel I wanna be a Starship Ranger Even if it might sound strange Maybe now, I'm not a Ranger But all of that is right about to change Roach (Brant cox) : All of your life you've had your head stuck Up in the gaseous atmosphere Don't forget that dirt is solid And clouds can disappear When you're an insect, you have a purpose Like it or not, from a fly to a flea Need I remind you, leave that stuff behind So you can find what yours can be? Cause the needs Of the many bugs... They outweigh the few And everybody knows It's just the way it goes And there's nothing you can do You wanna be a Starship Ranger? Discover worlds far and near Who gives a crap about Starship Rangers? The greatest life to live is found right here (Spoken) Come on! Last one there is a delicious rotten egg! Choeur : Dirt eater! Exoskeleton polisher! I wanna build honeycombs! The bug that ruins your picnic! A fly on the wall! We've all got a job to do And it's how we all survive By giving our lives to the hive... Cause the needs Of the many bugs... They outweigh the few Bug: I know today's the day Choeur : Today's the day Bug ''(Choeur)'' : I will find what I'm meant to do... (We will find what we're meant to do...) Bug: The queen will surely see I'm not like anyone else She'll take one look and know my rightful calling She'll understand that I just can't be Living my life for the hive And I can finally... Choeur : Finally... Bug : Know what it's like to be alive... Choeur : I wanna be something that can Serve the greater good of our race I'll do whatever I can To make our world a better place Bug : If only I could get to outer space! I wanna be a Starship Ranger It doesn't matter at all where I'm from So look out, Starship Rangers Cause here I am... Choeur : Here I am... Bug : ...And here I come! Choeur : '''Dirt eater! Exoskeleton polisher! I wanna build honeycombs! The bug that ruins your picnic! '''Ensemble : It's what I wanna be! Catégorie:Les Spectacles